Borrowed Time
by Tearlit
Summary: Amon and Robin grow closer as they go to greater lengths to escape the Hunters. Sequel to Rituals.
1. Waiting

* * *

Disclaimer - Not mine!

A/N - Here is the sequel to Rituals Muse and I promised Teenelizabeth and Mycha. Enjoy!

Also, the title of this piece comes from the song by the same name by A Fine Frenzy. The song has nothing to do with the story...I just liked the title.

* * *

Robin studied Amon's profile as he glared moodily out the window. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek between his shoulder blades. He placed a hand over hers but otherwise did not acknowledge her.

She pulled away after a moment and moved to face him. "What's wrong?"

He did not meet her eyes. "We needed to be gone by now."

"Nagira will have the papers soon," she assured him with a smile.

Amon turned away from her and ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, Robin, but will it be in time?"


	2. Solidarity

Disclaimer - Not mine.

* * *

Amon would never grow accustomed to the covert glances thrown his way by desk clerks whenever he asked for one room with a double bed now. They would invariably study Robin, take in her obvious youthfulness…then their eyes would move to him, noting that he was many years her senior. Some would question him, asking if he was sure he did not want two single beds, or perhaps two rooms all together. Others just pursed their lips – but they always had a reaction.

Sometimes Robin noticed, and at these times she would move closer to him in a silent show of support. Amon, however…Amon would always pull away, and Robin hated that.


	3. Distancing

Disclaimer - I don't own it.

A/N - Please review!

* * *

Amon was cleaning his gun again. Robin vanished into the bathroom, as she did each time, leaning against the sink and clutching the pendant she wore around her neck.

_What if he turns on me? Decides I'm too dangerous? He's nearly put a bullet in my brain on several occasions. _

She shook her head to dispel the unsettling thoughts, starting when she heard him call her name.

"Robin, come here."

She dutifully opened the door, eyes wide. Amon touched her hand softly.

"I won't hurt you. I promise."

Robin stared into his eyes and nodded, forcing herself to believe him.


	4. Distancing II

Disclaimer - Not mine!

A/N - Please review!

* * *

Amon leaned against the headboard with Robin curled against his side, her head on his shoulder, as she watched an old movie that had long ago lost his interest.

_She's fine here, now, when we're like this, but when I clean my weapons she shuts down. _

He sighed.

_Why shouldn't she? I pulled a gun on her not three months ago. _

He shifted, grabbing her hand, and Robin rose up, looking at him curiously.

"Amon?"

"You know I care for you?"

"Yes," she answered. "Why?"

He shrugged, fixing his eyes on the television screen, leaving no room for further conversation.


	5. Disguise

Disclaimer - Not mine.

A/N - This is set a few days after the previous one. Thanks to those who have reviewed, favorited or added this to their alerts. You're the best!

* * *

"Robin, it's not the end of the world," Amon forced out between gritted teeth.

She glared at him, as furious as he had ever seen her.

"It was necessary," he defended.

"I don't see you doing it!" she wailed, dropping to her knees and frantically scooping up the tattered remains. Her eyes were wild, and she was fighting back tears.

"Robin, stop this nonsense. I warned you that this would happen when Nagira first began readying the papers."

She stood, clumps of her long golden hair clutched in both hands, and stalked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.


	6. Reasoning

Disclaimer - Not mine.

A/N - Please review!

* * *

When Amon returned from fetching dinner it was to find Robin sitting forlornly on the bed; he had to blink a few times to adjust to her altered appearance. He was accustomed to pigtails, or the hair hanging halfway down her back...even though he was the one who cut it, it was a shock to see her with hair that only reached her jaw line.

_She looks older this way. _

"It's for the best," he said.

The glare was back.

"You were too recognizable."

Silence.

"It'll grow back, Robin."

She sighed but nodded, standing and moving to separate the food.


	7. Acceptance

Disclaimer - Not mine.

A/N - Thanks to everyone who is reading and leaving reviews!!

* * *

Amon watched Robin from the corner of his eye as she pulled the brush through her short locks. Every so often, apparently forgetting her hair now ended at her chin, she would hit herself in the shoulder with it. By the time she finished, the girl was so agitated she hurled the brush into her bag. After a moment, she sighed.

"Amon?"

"Yes?"

"When will we be leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"I'm sorry I was mad at you about cutting my hair. You were right – it will grow back."

He nodded, confused by her sudden change in attitude, but decided it was best not to question it.


	8. Foiled Plans

Disclaimer - Alas...it's not mine.

* * *

Amon's eyes snapped open and he was moving before he could even place the sound that had woken him. The man climbed out of bed, grabbing Robin's arm and pulling her with him, clamping one hand over her mouth so she would not cry out. There it was again...someone was picking the lock.

_Damn it. The night before we leave they find us..._

As Amon released her Robin reached for a dress to put on over her nightshirt, but he tugged it away from her, shoving the clothing in the bag and zipping it shut. He then slung both bags over his shoulder and dragged her to the window.

She stared at him with wide eyes and he pulled her close, whispering in her ear, "They've found us. Go down the fire escape and head for Nagira's. I'll meet you there."

"Amon!" she whispered.

"Go!" he hissed, shoving the window open and pushing her onto the fire escape just as the door swung open.

He was across the room in a flash, disarming the intruder and snapping their neck.

_That was too easy..._

The sound of gunfire and a soft scream caused him to spin toward the window.

_Robin..._


	9. Foiled Plans II

Disclaimer - Not mine.

A/N - Please review!

* * *

Robin hovered on the fire escape, fighting the urge to disobey Amon and return to help him.

_He would be furious. _

The witch was beginning the descent from the building when the sound of gunfire reached her ears; simultaneously something hot ripped through her abdomen, and, as she doubled over, a line of fire burned across her scalp. The pain was immediate and she cried out. Something warm and wet spread over her and gray dots ate at her vision, causing her to tumble sideways, over the railing, to land several yards below on the hard pavement of the sidewalk.


	10. Intensity

Disclaimer - Not mine.

A/N - Review? Thanks!

* * *

Amon sprinted down the fire escape, leaping the last few feet to land beside Robin. He rolled her over gently, breath catching as he realized she was covered in blood. His fingers probed her wrist, checking for a pulse, and he sighed in relief when he found one.

A shot echoed once more through the night, ricocheting off the pavement beside him, and he spun, gun in hand, eyes searching the darkness. A stir of movement on the fire escape several yards down caught his attention and he fired, dropping the Hunter.

Amon scooped Robin up and ran for his car.


	11. Seeking Aid

Disclaimer - Not mine

* * *

A pounding at the door roused Nagira from a light slumber on the couch; approaching it cautiously, he peered out through the blinds.

_Amon?_

He opened the door and his brother swept in, Robin clutched in his arms – the girl was unconscious, and both were drenched in blood.

"She needs a doctor," Amon said without preamble.

"This isn't a hospital."

"We can't go there!"

_She's lost a lot of blood..._

"She may die if you don't."

Amon hesitated.

"I'll help you protect her," Nagira said softly.

Amon took a deep breath and then nodded, following Nagira quickly out the door.


	12. Waking

Disclaimer - Not mine.

A/N - Thanks so much to my lovely faithful reviewers. You are appreciated.

* * *

Robin blinked her eyes open to a dim twilight. She felt warm, fuzzy and so very heavy. She knew neither where she was, nor where she was supposed to be, but she was lying down, comfortable. The girl turned her head and realized someone was there, slumped forward with their head and one arm resting on her bed, asleep.

_Amon?_

She focused on lifting her hand, which took great effort, and ran her fingertips down his cheek before weakly grasping his fingers in her own.

Bone weariness washed over her and she closed her eyes, darkness and peace claiming her.


	13. Regrets

Disclaimer - Not mine.

* * *

Amon awoke abruptly, and, upon noticing Robin's fingers resting on his own, his eyes shot to her face. He scrutinized her, searching for any change, but there was none. Her skin was still as pale as the sheets tucked around her, bandages still covered her head, and bruises still blossomed around the IV needles in her arms.

The door hushed open over the carpet and a gun was in his hand before he could even think about the gesture. Nagira stopped just inside, hands raised in the air. Amon relaxed slightly and lowered the weapon.

"Any change?"

"No."

"The doctor said it would take a while for the sedatives to wear off. He'll be by to check on her soon."

Nagira slipped out, closing the door behind him, and Amon returned his gaze to Robin.

_If I hadn't sent you out that window, or if I had gone with you instead of making you go alone..._

He shook his head, taking her hand in his. Nothing could be changed – there was no use dwelling on the past. Instead, he glued his eyes to her face, willing her to wake up and prove to him that she would be all right.


	14. Legalities

Disclaimer - Not mine!

A/N - And here is a slight break from the drama...

* * *

"Amon, come eat," Nagira called quietly.

"No."

"You heard what the doctor said. It'll be hours still."

"She shouldn't wake alone."

"She won't. Come eat."

"No."

Nagira sighed and returned a few minutes later carrying two bowls of noodles. He handed one to Amon and then sat in a spare chair beside him.

Nagira studied him closer. "So...does she know you love her?"

His lips thinned into a line. "Yes."

"I'm surprised," he said, grinning. "Just be careful; she's young."

"She's almost seventeen."

"Well, at least she's legal."

"It wouldn't matter if she wasn't. It's not quite like that."

"Yet."


	15. Explanations

Disclaimer - Not mine.

A/N - And here is one that isn't a drabble or double drabble. Enjoy!

* * *

Amon was sitting rigidly in his chair, staring at the wall, the gray carpet, anything but the injured girl in the bed who was still unconscious. He blinked as he heard the steady pattern of her breathing change, and looked down just as she gave a soft moan and opened her green eyes.

"Robin?" he inquired.

She stared up at him for a moment. "You're awake," she commented – her voice was rough, no louder than a whisper.

"I was not asleep."

"You were, earlier."

Amon's eyes widened, remembering the way her hand had been touching his when he awoke from his unintentional nap. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"I was heavy."

His eyebrows rose and he leaned closer, skimming his fingertips along her cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"It hurts," she murmured, and guilt attacked him threefold, burrowing in his heart.

"You're going to be fine," he said tersely. _You have to be._

"What…what happened? I remember going out the window…"

"You were shot in the abdomen and a bullet grazed the side of your head. You had surgery at the hospital to repair the damage – you are very lucky to be alive."

She gazed around the room as he sat back in his chair. "This doesn't look like a hospital."

"It's not - we couldn't risk leaving you there. We're at a safe house of Nagira's. The doctor is a man who owed him a favor, and he's been coming by to check on you."

"Thank you," she whispered urgently. "For saving me." Her eyes were intense and she reached out for his hand, rising up from the mattress as she did. She whimpered, eyes closing tightly, and her hand dropped like a stone as she sank back onto the bed, breathing shallowly.

He leaned closer to her as the green eyes opened again, tears swimming in them. Amon felt his face close down into a cool mask, and the pain he saw there became tinged with remorse.

"Robin?"

"I'm sorry," she murmured, tears spilling down her cheeks as she averted her eyes.

"For what?"

"I've inconvenienced you so…it's all I've done. You gave up your old life to protect me, and now, the night before we're set to finally leave Japan, I ruin that too."

He brushed the tears away gently with his fingertips. "Look at me."

She obeyed.

"I don't care about my old life, and I don't care about the plans. We can make new ones."

"But…"

"I care about you, Robin."

"Amon…"

"I do. I've told you that before. Plans can me re-made, but if you die…don't apologize."

He leaned over, placing a soft kiss on her forehead, and, before he could stop it, a single tear dripped to land in Robin's hair.


	16. Blame

Disciaimer - Not mine!

A/N - Thanks to kyokoaurora and teenelizabeth for helping to get Amon back in character!

* * *

Robin was holding Amon's hand when the door opened and Nagira came in – he instantly pulled away and strode from the room. Robin watched this curiously before smiling weakly at Nagira.

"Hey, kid," he said, moving to sit by her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm all right," she murmured. "Amon has been angry all afternoon, Nagira. Why?"

"Now that all of his energy isn't being spent willing you to wake up, he blames himself for your condition."

Her eyes widened at this revelation.

"But it isn't his fault," she whispered sadly.

"Yes, but you try telling him that," Nagira joked.


	17. Blame II

Disclaimer - Not mine.

A/N - An update! Yay. It's been a couple days. Unusual. Muse has been pulled in 50 directions and so went on strike. But now she's back and angstier than ever! Hahaha.

* * *

Amon stood in the darkened doorway staring in at his charge as she slept. It had now been a week since the incident - the color had yet to come back in her face, and bruises still formed patterns along her alabaster skin. As he watched, her green eyes opened; she blinked slowly for a moment, and then noticed him in the doorway.

"Amon," she whispered, reaching a hand out to him.

He went to her.

"How are you, Robin?"

She didn't answer, but instead stared intently into his eyes.

He looked away.

"Amon," she whispered sadly. "Amon, it's not your fault."

He fixed her with a hardened stare.

"It's not your fault," she repeated. "You did what you thought was right to protect me. You saved me."

He did not speak.

"Please…don't blame yourself."

He pulled away and left the room.


	18. Acquiescence

Disclaimer - Not mine.

A/N - And here is a nice long one for those of you who have been begging me to write something longer than a double drabble. Enjoy! And please review.

* * *

Robin eased herself to a sitting position, clutching a pillow to her abdomen for support. Her breaths came shallowly and the world spun for a moment as she adjusted to being vertical. The girl carefully placed her feet on the ground, and, gripping the nightstand for support, stood to her feet.

_**If you can barely get out of bed, how are you going to manage the tub?**_

_Carefully._

Using the aid of the wall and various pieces of furniture, she finally reached the bathroom and, after turning on the light, leaned against the wall, breath coming in gasps. Her eyes widened as she glimpsed herself in the mirror, and trembling fingertips traced the bruises she saw along her cheek before beginning to unwind the bandages from her scalp. Greasy strands of golden hair tangled with them, slowing down her progress, and by the time she finished her muscles were trembling with fatigue. Robin gasped as saw a long wound just above her left ear – stitches held it together and the hair surrounding it was gone.

"Robin?" she heard voice call from the next room.

"In here," she replied.

Amon appeared in the doorway, scowl firmly in place. "What are you doing up by yourself?"

"I'm fine, Amon," she assured, but at that moment she began to sway.

He steadied her, searching about for what had brought her from her bed. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted a bath."

"No."

Her lip began to tremble. "Please, I haven't had a bath in days..."

"Robin, no. Your stitches cannot become wet."

"But I feel so dirty. And my scalp itches."

He ignored her pleas and instead half-carried her back to the bed, tucking her carefully under the covers. As he pulled away she grabbed his hand.

He looked at her, cold mask firmly in place.

"Please don't."

He remained silent and unyielding; her eyes filled with tears and she pulled her hand from his.

"I love you, Amon...but when you shut me out and push me away like this..."

He strode from the room and she bit her lip, trying not to cry.

A moment later he came back, and, pulling the blankets down, began gently tugging the slip she had been sleeping in up. She batted at his hands, but he persisted until it was pulled up to her breasts. Ignoring her blush, Amon began to remove her bandages.

"What are you doing?"

"You wanted a bath."

She watched as he laid plastic over the long wound and then covered it with fresh gauze, taping it all carefully. He then did the same to the wound on her scalp before helping her to sit up. He left her there while he retreated, presumably to fill the tub, and, upon returning, he helped her return to the bathroom. When she was steady on her feet he reached the the hem of her slip; she smacked at his hands once more, and this time he desisted.

"Robin, you can't wash if you are still wearing clothes."

"I can do it by myself. Turn around."

"And how are you going to get in the tub by yourself?"

She sighed.

"Let me help you?"

She nodded and let him gently take the slip off over her head; she carefully pushed her panties down until they fell to the ground and stepped out of them. He held her firmly by the shoulders as she climbed into the tub of water and eased down under the bubbles.

Robin sighed, smiling a peaceful smile he hadn't seen in weeks. Amon knelt, and, pouring shampoo in his palm, gently began to lather her hair up, being careful of the bandage on the side of her head. He massaged her scalp for several minutes before sliding his hands down to knead the muscles in her shoulders and upper arms. He leaned in impulsively and kissed her cheek; she turned, capturing her lips with his in a chaste kiss.

_**Why are you so comfortable now? Before he was just looking, now his hands are all over you.**_

_It's just a bath._

His hands returned to her scalp and Robin soon grew sleepy under his ministrations.

"Could you step out while I wash?" she murmured.

"I'll turn around."

He put his back to her and she washed what she could reach comfortably, trusting the soapy water to take care of the rest.

"I'm ready to rinse."

He moved back to the tub and turned the tap on, pouring cup after cup of warm water over her hair until the suds were gone and it ran clean. Unplugging it, he helped her to her feet and turned on the shower, keeping his eyes fixed on the wall as she rinsed off.

He wrapped her in a towel and fetched her fresh clothing, which she slipped into gratefully after drying off. Upon returning to the bedroom, girl practically collapsed onto the bed in exhaustion, eyes fluttering opened and closed as Amon changed her bandages again.

"Lay with me?" she murmured tiredly, patting the ample space beside her. The man studied her a moment before kicked off his shoes and laying down beside her. She slid close to him and entwined her fingers with his.

"Thank you, Amon," she mumbled.

By the time he opened his mouth to respond, the girl was asleep.


	19. Contentment

Disclaimer - Not mine!

A/N - And here is some shameless fluff that makes me happy. I hope it makes you happy too.

* * *

Robin lay cradled in Amon's arms – it was the middle of the afternoon, a time when he would normally be meeting with Nagira, making new travel plans, or else laying false trails for the Hunters, but today...today he stayed with her, though he would not tell her why. He held her close, tighter than before her injury, but not so tight that he hurt her incision. Every so often his fingertips would trace along her scalp, just around the wound from the bullet graze, and his eyes would darken. She would ask him what was wrong, but he would just shake his head before kissing her softly.

Other times throughout the days and nights, when she would be lying in bed with Amon sitting beside her, his fingers would find hers and wrap around them. When she would rise to walk slowly about the apartment, as the doctor ordered her to do every so often, he was always there, one hand cupped under her elbow, the other at the small of her back. And the few times when he could not be physically touching her – when he was speaking with Nagira, or preparing food – his eyes…they were always on her.

Robin sighed, and he instantly asked if she was all right. She nodded, clinging tighter now because she knew he couldn't hold her like this forever.


	20. Questioning

Disclaimer- Nope, not mine, sorry, thanks for asking.

A/N - Well it's been a while on this one. I said yes, Muse said no...Muse won. Thanks to teenelizabeth for getting Muse's butt in gear where this story is concerned.

* * *

"Nagira?" Robin asked, sitting carefully across from him on the sofa.

"Hm?"he replied, not bothering to look up from his newspaper.

"Could I ask you something, about Amon?"

The paper lowered and he fixed her with a steady gaze.

"You can…though I'm not promising an answer. I'd rather not give him cause to wreck my house if you find out something he wanted kept secret," he said with a smile

"It's about something he said to me, a few weeks ago."

"Oh?"

"He said he was…afraid of losing me like he lost his mother."

"Wow, you've really grown on him, kid," the man joked.

"Nagira, please, what happened to his mother?"

He was silent for a moment.

"She awakened when he was eight."

"Oh…"

"You know it's harder, the older you are, to control the Craft. Especially the first time."

"What happened?"

"She didn't recognize Amon, thought someone had taken her real son and put Amon in his place." He paused for a moment, as if deliberating. "She attacked him."

Robin's eyes grew wide and she gasped softly.

"Luckily Solomon had been watching her and intervened before she killed him. He was placed with my mother and I for a few months before the agents came back and took him."

"Took him?"

"Yes, and that's all you need to know about that. You'd better get back in that bedroom – Amon will be back soon. You know he thinks you still need an abnormal amount of rest."

Nagira returned to his paper then, and Robin sighed in defeat before returning to her room.


	21. Packing

Disclaimer - Nope.

A/N - And we're back again! Hopefully there will be another update really really soon instead of this time gap thing I've been doing.

* * *

"We're leaving," Amon announced without preamble as he deposited a suitcase and extra large shopping bag on Robin's bed. He immediately turned away from her, avoiding her gaze.

"Leaving?" Robin asked, clearly bewildered.

"Yes. Pack those and leave your current clothes behind."

He moved toward the door without so much as glancing at her.

"Amon, when are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow at noon."

"Amon…"

"Yes?" he asked, voice clearly strained.

"Where are we going?"

"Europe," he tossed over his shoulder as he strode from the room. Robin sighed, sparing the empty doorway a harsh glance, before doing as she was told.


	22. Run

Disclaimer - Not mine.

* * *

"Come on, Robin!" Amon barked, wrapping his fingers tightly around her elbow and tugging her along.

The young woman held pushed herself harder, lungs gasping for breath as her feet flew across the tiles. They wove in and out of crowds of people, barely noticing the curious stares they were attracting.

They skidded to a halt in front of the desk just as a crisp voice announced over the loudspeaker, "Last boarding call for flight 2476 to Chicago."

"We made it," Robin gasped, as the receptionist took their tickets and Amon ushered her through the hallway and onto the plane.


End file.
